Movie Weekend
by LikeABossIsANinja
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE:Gravity 5 has a monthly "movie-weekend" will Stevie and Zander's feelings for each other become something more? Slight Kavin/Grelson but mostly Zevie! EPIC-ISH CONCLUSION NOW AVAILABLE
1. Pizza and Whispering

**Zander's POV**

I've never met a girl like Stevie Baskara. She was my best friend in the world and she was definitely special. She could play the bass like nobody's business, she was tough, she was NOT all perfy-like, and to add to that, she was pretty, funny, beautiful, talented, and did I already say pretty? I never thought I would fall in love with her. But, life loves to surprise people.

One day while sitting at lunch listening to Kacey talk about how hot this guy in her biology class was. Stevie, as usual, had zoned out of the conversation and Nelson and Kevin were playing furious pigeons. I decided to strike up a whispering conversation with Stevie. "Do you know who she's talking about?" I asked "Not a clue. I don't speak 'girl'" she replied picking up the piece of pizza in front of her. "Finally, a girl who doesn't speak her own language!" I whisper to her and she does this discreet giggle before biting the pizza. "Stevie!" Kacey said turning to the girl "Yeah Kacey?" she asked "Don't you think Justin Cole is like TOTALY hot?" she asked smiling her Kacey smile "He's OK" she said turning her attention back to the pizza on her tray and our conversation "Did you hear about Kellie Hare's new dress Kacey?" Molly walked up to our table.

"Yes, and it's HIDEOUS Molly. Heidi Klum said so!" ugh. Project runway. NOT my thing. I turned back to Stevie and her half-eaten pizza. "Where are we having movie weekend this time?" I asked her "I think Kacey said it would be at her house, what movie are you bringing?" "Oh, OK. I'll probably bring Iron Man 2." I said. "Awesome! I love that movie! I'm bringing Apollo 13" she said smiling at me. "Cool. So you still coming over today?" "Yeah, my brothers have some big "event" tonight. In other words 4 girls were stupid enough to ask them out." I laughed at her remark. "Aw, aren't you 2 the CUTEST thing?" Molly snapped and Stevie scoffed at her.

"You know what Molly? Shut up! You think you can do whatever you want and slam whoever you want but you will NOT say anything like that about me and MY friends!" Stevie had gotten up and almost punched Molly's over-abundance of make-up off her face but, even though I would LOVE to see her do that but I couldn't let her "Stevie! DOWN." I said tugging on her arm, when she refused to back down I got up and grabbed her and pulled her out of the room and into the band room. "Stevie! It's OK! Calm down!" I said shaking her arms slightly

"Sorry. She just gets on my NERVES!" she turned and walked toward her bass, picked it up and sat down. "Stevie, are you OK?" I ask "No, not really." "What's wrong Stevie?" I ask sitting next to her on the couch. "There's this _guy _that I kinda have a crush on but I don't know what to do about it!" she said strumming a few chords on the bass. "Just be yourself Stevie. He'll love you." I had to catch myself from saying "He'll love you like I do" because, that WOULD be bad... right? "But you see, I'm not his usual you know, _type._" she said looking at the music in front of her.

"It'll be OK Stevie, it's not the end of the world if this ONE guy doesn't like you back." I say reassuringly "I know that!" she said lightly punching me in the arm. "Oh, come on you can do better than that!" I tease and she hits me harder. "That all you've got Baskara?" I ask in a teasing gesture. "Oh please Zander you haven't done ANYTHING but taunt me!" she retorted whacking my arm again in return I hit her arm. We continued like that until the bell rang and we went to class.


	2. Songwriting and 15 minutes

**Stevie's POV**

I was walking out of biology when I saw Zander standing across the hall waiting for me, he looked so perfect when he stood like that. Arms crossed and one foot on the wall. "Hey, ready to go?" he asked me "Yeah, I got everything out of my locker last period." I said walking next to him. "Cool." in about 5 minutes we were getting into his old silver Chevy. "So, how was the _amazingly scorching hot Justin Cole_?" Zander said in his spot-on Kacey voice. Kacey didn't know he could do that so well.

"Oh, I thought I would faint out of my chair from the heat coming off of him!" I said doing my perfect Molly voice and we both cracked up laughing. We turned on the radio for the rest of the ride. We finally pulled up to Zander's house and I grabbed my bag and bass from the back of the car. We walked in to the house and went up to his room. While I tuned my base he went downstairs to get something to eat. Soon, he was still not back and so I strummed some chords to a song I wrote that I wanted to show him.

"Wow, that's really good Stevie! Do you have any lyrics to it?" Zander was standing in the doorway with a plate of cold pizza. Nice. "Yeah, this is all I got so far..." I rummaged through my bag pulling out a crumpled piece of paper with a chorus on it.

_It's not always easy_

_To say what you're thinking_

_But when you do_

_All they can say is_

_WOW, _

_It's starting a new craze_

_WOW,_

_Never have I seen your face_

_go WOW_

"WOW! Stevie that is like AMAZING!" Zander said looking at the paper. For a few hours we played the notes on our instruments and I sang the lines and soon we had a song written! We had been working so hard and long it was past 9. "Well, I should probably get going I say grabbing my bag. "No, it's fine you can just stay here." Zander said moving over on his bed. I shrugged and dropping my bag and laying down next to my best friend, band mate and my serious crush. So after about 10 minutes we were sound asleep and I was dreaming, you guessed it- of him. At 7 A.M. We woke up and he lent me a old pair of jeans that I wear all the time when this happens and one of my T-shirts we keep over here for this reason. After half an hour of eating Fruit Loops and stuff we started to drive to school. When we finally got there we went to the band room to wait on everybody else to get there for practice. Kevin and Nelson got there first. "Hey guys!" Nelson waved as he walked in the door followed by Kevin's "What do you have for us today?" we handed them each the music and they looked over it and smiled. "You never cease to impress us awesome songwriters." Kevin said and went over to practice on the drums a little accompanied by the sound of Nelson's keyboard. Zander and I plopped on the couch and waited for Kacey to come. Soon enough she gets here. 15 minutes late but she gets here. "Hey Kacey here are the lyrics to the new song!" Kacey looked at the paper Zander handed her. "OK, got it!" she smiled and went up to the mic, I grabbed my bass and Zander got his uke. He yells at me every time I call it a ukelele so I call it a uke. After about 3 rounds of the song we all had it down so we went to homeroom, which I had with Zander and unfortunately- Molly.


	3. Playlists and Wishes

_Friday night_

**Zander's POV**

I was on my way to Kacey's house for movie weekend when I got a call from Stevie. "Hey Stevie, what's up?" "Kacey's freaking out because you and Kevin aren't here yet." Stevie sounded frustrated. "I'm right around the corner." I replied "Kay" and I hung up. I pulled up in Kacey's driveway to see Kacey, Nelson and Stevie waiting. Kevin pulled up behind me and Kacey and Nelson ran to say hi to him and Stevie came up to me and hugged me. "Thanks, SOMEONE CARES!" I said that last part louder so the others could hear. "SORRY!" they shouted back.

We all walked into Kacey's house into her huge basement where we dropped off all our instruments for our "band meeting" later. Kacey was the first to talk "OK, first movie choices! Twilight or Apollo 13?" "APOLLO 13!" we all yelled at the same time. "Ugh, no! We are watching Twilight!" "NO!" Gravity 4 yelled again. Kacey laughed and started Stevie's movie.

Stevie, Kacey and I sat on the wall couch and Kevin and Nelson occupied 2 of the many beanbag chairs scattered across the basement. Kacey sat on the piece of the couch behind Kevin and Nelson. Stevie sat next to me with her head resting on my shoulder. After about 30 minutes of the movie the 3 pizzas came.

Kacey went upstairs and paid and brought them back down. She handed the Hawaiian one to Nelson and Kevin and gave me and Stevie the bacon one and kept the cheese one for herself. Once we were done with the pizza and the movie was over we started talking about the playlist for our next gig. We decided on 5 songs. Go with Gravity, Last 1 standing, Only you can be you, Move with the crowd and the song Stevie and I wrote. We practiced for a few hours then we decided to watch another movie.

It was past 11 and Nelson was knocked out on the beanbag chair and Kevin fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. Kacey was laying down getting her "beauty sleep". Stevie and I were the only ones awake now. I turned the TV off and lied down. Stevie slid off the couch and decided to sleep on the floor. "Oh no you don't!" I said and I pulled her up next to me when she looked at me with her beautiful hazel eyes "What was that for?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face "Kacey will kill me for letting you sleep on the floor." I said. What I WANTED to say was "Because I love you and I don't want you on the floor" but that WOULD be weird right? She just shrugged and stayed put. I don't know why but when I finally went to sleep Stevie's head was resting on my arm and my arm was wrapped around her small waist. Sometimes I wish that this actually meant something to her. But I know, it doesn't. She could NEVER like a guy like me, anyways I have like 50 girls who would DIE if Stevie were them, being so close they would freak. Why can't I just get over her? But part of me... doesn't want to.

(A/N WOOHOO! 3rd chapter is finally here! Well not finally but it's here! I'm glad you like it so much! I appreciate all the reviews this one's gotten! Be sure to check out my other Zevie fic if you haven't already! It's called How A Messy Bet SHOULD Have Been! 4th chapter should be out soon! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!)


	4. Texts and More Texts

**Stevie's POV**

I woke up first on Saturday morning. I slid out of Zander's arm. By the way.. Best. Night. Ever! If only it actually meant something to him... but it probably doesn't. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my iPhone. I got a few texts from my brothers. Delete. A text from-! MOLLY! DELETE. And then I saw a text from somebody new... Justin Cole... I didn't even know he knew my name. I read it and he had actually just sent it. It said "going to Loft49 tonight. Ask Kacey to come for me?" I scoffed at it. "No, she can't. Now leave me alone." I texted back and blocked his number. I went back over to the couch and slid back into place when I heard Zander mumble something in his sleep. I couldn't make it out but I shrugged it off and closed my eyes.

"Stevie, get up" Zander whispered something in my ear and I sat up and looked at the other end of the couch to see Kacey sound asleep and Kevin squirming a little. Nelson however was facing the wall playing furious pigeons... as always. "How'd you sleep?" Zander asked me with that glint in his eye that I hated SO much because it made it harder to get over him! "Good. You?" "Your phone woke me up earlier." he complained pointing at my bag. "Oh yeah, I checked it a little while ago it was Justin Cole." I said rolling my eyes.

"JUSTIN COLE TEXTED YOU!" Kacey practically screamed "Yeah, asking if YOU could go to Loft49 tonight. I said we were busy." I think I saw Zander smile a little at my 'I don't give a crap about Justin Freaking Cole' tone. "NNNNOOOO! WE ARE NOT BUSY ENOUGH TO MISS OUT ON _JUSTIN COLE_ STEVIE!" Me and Zander cracked up at her squeal. "Kacey! He'll ask YOU out again later." Zander said turning to me "Speaking of guys how did it go with that guy you were talking about?" Zander asked me in my ear so Kacey wouldn't hear. "Um, getting closer, I don't think he likes me back though." "Just tell me who it is already!" Zander pleaded "OK. NO! But I will say 3 things. He is musically talented, in my math class and is way out of my league!" I say and he looked at me "Hm..." I had stumped him apparently.

So the weekend went on... eating meals watching movies and we never seemed to change sleeping arrangements. Not that I minded but, still. Zander still seemed clueless as to who I like. He can be _so _bright sometimes. (did you pick up on that SARCASTIC remark?) soon enough I found myself. In my own house. Sleeping, alone. But Zander had texted me Sunday night.

(**Zander **_Stevie_)

**Hey**

_Hi_

**I think I know who you like**

_Who?_

**Me?**

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm_

**It's OK if you do**

**Not really...**

_But I like you too_

**Srsly?**

**Yeah.**

_I can't believe it..._

**I can't believe YOU like me too...**

_I gtg bye Zander c u 2morrow_

**Bye**


	5. Important Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

Just so you know, the rest of this story is the "Effect" of the text message so, HERE BE A PREVIEW!

"What the?" busted.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!"

I go home and crawl in my bed and cry for hours. And hours. And did I already say this but HOURS. Then my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey..."

"What do you want?"

"You."

I had to hang up after that. He is killing me! I can't believe he kissed-

OK! That's all for that preview! Sorry if you think I'm evil (and you're right!) but I have something to occupy you with! A challenge... go to google search and type "askew" in the search bar. Don't worry it's temporary! :) REVIEW! Oh and by the way in your review... tell me who you think kissed who! I will not tell you but if you do write it there you get the right to say "I Told You So" if you're right!

_**HighTopsRAwesome**_


	6. Surprises and Songs

**Zander's POV**

Oh my god. Stevie did NOT just say she likes me! Well of course I'm GLAD she did but, I never expected it to happen. I can't wait until tomorrow!

_The next day..._

"Hey Stevie..." I was nervous to talk to her, scared she would hurt me. "Hey Zander!" she smiled at me. "How was your Sunday?" "You know... It was a Sunday." she smiled at me and sent me a text 'don't bring it up unless you want a Kacey mob' I looked at her and laughed. "HEY!" Kacey and Kevin came up to us and Kacey practically tackled Stevie "WE'RE GOING ON A DATE!" Kacey squealed leaning on Kevin's shoulder. "That's great Kace!" Stevie said pulling them into a hug. "Nice Kevin!" I gave my friend a high-5. Nelson walked up behind us "Thanks for waiting for me bro. I was only buying the NEW FURIOUS PIGEONS. No big deal." Nelson's voice was sarcastic "Sorry man." "It's OK!" Nelson smiled and handed Kevin the game.

"So, you wanna go see a movie later this week?" I asked Stevie when we were alone in the band room "I'd love to" Stevie said still mindlessly strumming chords on her bass as I played a song on my uke. "What's that?" Stevie asked turning towards me with her bass in her lap. "Nothing, just a song I wrote." she seemed interested "Do you have any lyrics?" she asked "A few..." I handed her my graffitied, destroyed notebook. She flipped to the last page and read them "Zander..." Stevie was just staring at the page.

"Do you like them?" "NO! I LOVE THEM!" I had never heard her so excited about one of my songs... EVER. "Would you mind singing them for me?" I asked hopefully "OK." she seemed hesitant about it though.

I'll follow my dreams.  
You'd think they we're nightmares the way they scream.  
I'll make them believe.  
Someday.  
Someday.  
I'm gonna be the next big thing.

"That was amazing Stevie!" I'd never heard her sing like that before. "Thanks." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Before I knew it I had kissed her. Not for long of course and just on the cheek. "What did I tell you?" She looked at me and kissed me. "What the?" busted. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Kacey had walked in. "Um... I stopped breathing?" Stevie said at the look of shock on her face "AAWW!" Kacey tackled the both of us. Well, that went well.

A/N Sorry I didn't post for so long! I was sick and I couldn't think of anything! Next chapter will NOT be the last but it will be **dramatic pause** THE BIG REVEAL! I have been reading reviews... the guesses may or may not be right! But may I tell you.. . ! :) REVIEW!


	7. Feelings and Apologies

**Stevie's POV**

So, Kacey knew now about the "us" referring to me and Zander. She seemed shocked, which shocked me! I mean seriously Kacey. Personal Space isn't exactly in our vocabulary. But, Kevin and Nelson didn't miss one heart beat in giving us hugs. "We always saw it coming!" they said together. "Aw, how cute! And just think last week you were SO angry when I teased you about it!" Molly had piped up behind Kacey.

"How did 'Beauty Queen' over here figure it out?" I looked murderously at Kacey "Um...She was eavesdropping?" Kacey looked scared "You know what Garfunkel? I am getting sick AND TIRED of you acting like you're SO perfect. Because you're NOT. Grace is as close as you can get. But YOU. You aren't perfect. Nobody is. Now, 'Queeny' I want you and your little group of followers to get your snarky attitudes AWAY FROM GRAVITY 5'S LUNCH TABLE." Molly looked like I was about to kill her. "Uh-huh" she stumbled away from our table.

As soon as I sat down the whole cafeteria which-while I was yelling- had been silent, erupted into cheers, even Grace! She came over and sat in between Nelson and I. "You guys are pretty cool, you know. Standing up to Molly takes some gut." she smiled. We had all welcomed her to our table and she was actually pretty cool! But soon the bell rang. We all had to go to class- which I had alone.

_Later that day..._

I walked out of Biology to see Zander talking to some girl I didn't know from the back until I was half-way down the hallway I saw who it was. It was GRACE KING. And they were NOT talking. "What the-" "Stevie!" I had tears welling up in my eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled at him. "Stevie wait! I can explain!" "Oh, that you 'always liked Grace' and 'you just used me to make her jealous' ZANDER! I KNEW YOU WERE JUST PLAYING WITH ME! Nobody in their RIGHT MIND would have loved me if their lives depended on it!" after that I ran away. I ran all the way home crying in the rain.

I got home and crawled in my bed and cried for hours. And hours. And did I already say this but HOURS. Then my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey..."

"What do you want?"  
"You."

I had to hang up after that. He's killing me! I can't believe he kissed Grace! I called Nelson. "Did Zander tell you what happened?" "No, what happened?" "He kissed Grace." his end of the call was silent for who knows HOW LONG. "WHA?" he finally choked out "I don't know why he did it Nellie, but he did." "Can I-" "Yeah, Sure." after about 5 minutes Nelson showed up. He was obviously hurt and I opened my arms and gave him a hug. He hung around for about 2 hours then left. I had about 50 missed calls from Zander and at least 100 texts. One stood out to me though. It read 'Grace and I made a plan to get Nelson to ask her out!' Wow. Pitiful, If Grace had just WAITED A FEW DAYS Nelson would've asked her out already. BUT, No. They went with **Operation kiss Nelson's best friend's boyfriend **plan instead.

The next day at lunch Nelson and I looked at Gravity 5's usual lunch table to see only Grace, Zander and Kacey. Poor Kacey, so clueless as to what was going on. Kevin, had gotten a vacant table for the 3 of us to sit at for a while. "Stevie! Nelson! Where are you going?" Kacey called out to us. "Here." Kevin said using hand motions to show off the table. We ate quickly and I ran to the band room a good 15 minutes before the bell. I heard footsteps behind me I recognized the clack of Zander's black boots and locked the band room door behind me. I walked to the green couch curled into a ball and cried. I don't cry! But, this called for it. Within 5 minutes Zander was in the band room. "GET OUT!" I yelled "Stevie! Please! It meant nothing to me!" Zander pleaded "Then PROVE IT." I snapped. He moved closer to me. And kissed me. It was sweet actually, when he pulled back I said "Forgiven." and he smiled at me and we walked out with his arm around my shoulders.

I walked calmly home that afternoon and awaited the call I knew would come. And so it did. "STEVIE RENA BASKARA WHAT WAS WITH YOU AND NELSON TODAY AT LUNCH! YOU LIKE ZANDER, HE LIKES YOU. GRACE LIKES NELSON, HE LIKES HER! WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT?" Kacey was freaking out of her mind "It's all good now Kace. Now go to sleep." I replied cooly and hung up. I felt OK. I've had a dramatic few days.

A/N I fell off the face of the Earth again! JK, but sorry! I'm still sick but, I made it right? I want to thank my LOVELY REVIEWERS:

AMrocks21

Blue Ninja Girl

LunarEclipse22428

ZevieObsessed2012

XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx

Kayleighann5

Giggles-Smiles-Laughter

AriZevie4EVER

lafalot22

jenny2012msa

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!:) REVIEW!**


	8. One Thing Serenade

**The epic-ish conclusion to MOVIE WEEKEND**

**Zander's POV**

Me and Stevie were cool now. We went out on a triple-date with Kevin and Kacey and Nelson and Grace. We had a gig tonight and I was prepared to do something that absolutley TERRIFIED me. I was going to serenade Stevie. Nelson and Kevin told me to sing "One Thing" by One Direction for her. Honestly, she might kill me. Wish me luck!

_Later that evening_

It was my turn to do my "uke solo" the famous thing Gravity 5 invented.

**I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race**

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing

I looked over at Stevie to see her with tears of joy in her hazel eyes. I smiled at her and turned to face her. "You... Stupid... Idiot... I love you!" She ran to me and hugged me. I picked her up and spun her around. "I love you too" I whispered in her ear. We then went on and played the last song in the set and hopped in the "Gravity Bus".

My opinion on "Movie Weeked" has changed. Gravity 5 is the awesomest band ever. I'm glad to be a part of it.

A/N IT'S DONE! **tear** I watched the HTRALS promo. The dog ruined Zevie. I hope you liked my story! Check out my other story: How A Messy Bet Should Have Ended! REVIEWS :) Gotta love 'em! :) PEACE!


End file.
